To achieve financial goals, individuals often create relationships with financial advisors. For example, each financial advisor employed or contracted by a financial advising enterprise may have relationships with clients through financial planning. Each financial advisor may regularly consult with his or her financial planning clients to help the clients achieve their stated financial goals. Financial advisors may use computer systems to assist in the financial planning process.
During consultations between a financial advisor and a client, the financial advisor may attempt to sell certain financial planning products to the financial planning client. However, because the various product groups of the financial advising enterprise may be disjointed, there may not be a way to examine sales opportunities for the client in a holistic manner or to compare sales opportunities for products in different product groups. Moreover, because each product group may evaluate opportunities independently, financial advisors may receive confusing or conflicting instructions regarding sales opportunities. As the enterprise grows and expands, more products and services may be developed and new business units may be created to manage the new products and services, resulting in a further “siloing” of information and less effective evaluation of sales opportunities.